


Burning Boats

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time of the elves had ended, that much was clear in this day and age. But when a certain elf is left waiting on the sandy shores, watching for his loved one. What does he think about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Boats

Where there was hope, there was pain. Lindir had grown to know this very well in the last few years, his own hopes having grown dim and fearful of never knowing the fate of the one he was waiting for. Whether he would join him here, or if he would stay in the land they once called home.

The days were long, unbearable on most, but he got through it. Every morning, he would wake up and leave his small cottage, tending to the flowers he kept in his garden, hoping that they would be fully grown soon. He'd walk to the beach before the sun rose over the hills, alone and hoping that today would be the day.

He would sit cross-legged on the sand, his eyes trained on the horizon as he hummed the lullabies of old. Sometimes, he would speak to the waves that would wash up over his feet.

Boats would come and go, carrying familiar faces and happy tears. But never the one he was looking for, still hope did not leave him.

Years passed, but as the time went by, he began to form a routine of sorts.

Flowers left by the edge of the sea in the mornings.

Secrets told to the wind that came when storms would blow in.

Home almost rebuilt.

Lindir would build onto the home he had, a small pathway here and there, a new painting added to the walls, books filled with thoughts and hopes and dreams.

One morning, the sun shining bright through the curtains, Lindir awoke from the heavy sleep he'd been in and realized that something was different.

He felt his presence.

Throwing back the covers, he tore out of the house. Not seeming to care that his robes were wrinkled or that his hair was in a tangle down his back.

He could only think of that feeling.

The shore was full of people, all looking for their remaining loved ones. Some looked at the musician with strange looks, but soon understanding. They all knew.

His eyes scanned the beach, tears threatening to fall as he glanced for the familiar face.

It seemed that time had stopped when he spotted him at last. The years of waiting had finally come to an end.

Erestor turned, looking for Lindir until he spotted the elf, already looking at him as he noticed that the musician was walking towards him.

Time still did not move as shaking arms wrapped themselves around the taller man's neck, burying his face into Erestor's shoulder.

His hope was not lost, it never had been. He knew that it could happen, hoping that with every moment, he would see the blue eyes of his lover again.

"Amin mela lle."

**Author's Note:**

> Amin mela lle: I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day/night/whatever timezone you are in. :D


End file.
